


Help Me Dr. Rodney McKay You’re My Only Hope!

by CheyanneChika



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Blanket Permission, Chatting & Messaging, Crack, Declassification (Stargate), Fluff, Future Fic, Gen, Inspired by Twitter, M/M, Post-Stargate Atlantis, Star Wars References, Twitter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-02-01 06:10:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21411745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheyanneChika/pseuds/CheyanneChika
Summary: John lost his phone.
Relationships: Rodney McKay/John Sheppard
Comments: 13
Kudos: 112





	Help Me Dr. Rodney McKay You’re My Only Hope!

**Author's Note:**

> Uh so I saw this post from Tumblr in a writing prompts chat and was like...no, I don't have time today. Except that I did it anyway. https://eileeleedon.tumblr.com/post/189017994276/stuckyrecs-imagine-your-otp

McKay only got notifs for his twitter account if very specific people @ him or retweet him. (He totally didn’t hack twitter to make this possible since he didn’t want to mute all notifications. Just 99% of them. He'd also make it so that anyone tweeting about anything he wrote would get noticed at first but, after declassification, it was too much and he’d filtered that out too.)

So, on the rare occasion that he was on earth when a twitter push notif popped up, it meant one of two things: a famous scientist was talking about him or he had been nominated for a Nobel and not been properly informed because the Nobel people were annoyed with him.

Usually it was the former.

It buzzed and another Twitter notif popped up.

He looked around. He was in his “While on planet” SGC allocated office with soldiers and scientists passing by his open door every few minutes. There were no alerts or off world activations...

He sighed and opened the app. 

Bill Nye _@billnye_ 5 m  
Even an astrophysicist like _@drrodneymckay_ can’t help find a cell phone without physically helping you look. Did you try turning on the GPS?

Neil deGrasse Tyson _@neiltyson_ 31 s  
_@billnye_ You never know, perhaps an alien technology _@drrodneymckay_ came across could locate anything. But also GPS would work, for the phone if not the eggs.

Ignoring any confusion he was most certainly not feeling, Rodney ascertained that both of these appeared to be on the same tweet so he tapped it too.

Help Me Dr. Rodney McKay You’re My Only Hope!_ @notleiabuthelp_ 10 m  
_@drrodneymckay _I had to make a Twitter account cuz I lost my phone and it’s on silent or dead possibly and I’m going to be in meetings all night and don’t have time to pick up groceries. We’re out of eggs.

There were a handful of likes and people also suggesting GPS or laughing emojis and one person asking:

Jimmy _@nerdalert3_1415_ 3 m  
Sorry, um, _@notleiabuthelp_ why are you asking a scientist who might not even be on the planet where your phone is?

Rodney liked that one before he could think it through. In fact, Rodney would like to say that he considered all viable options for responding to this, instead of what he actually did.

Rodney McKay PhD PhD _@drrodneymckay_ 1 s  
_@notleiabuthelp_ We have government-mandated emails that I am legally obliged to check every hour! You did not need to post this on my wall!! We will live without eggs for one night.

It took all of a minute for a response.

Help Me Dr. Rodney McKay You’re My Only Hope! _@notleiabuthelp_ 1 s  
Forgot the password ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Followed a couple seconds later by

Help Me Dr. Rodney McKay You’re My Only Hope! _@notleiabuthelp_ 1 s  
Am I even allowed to turn on GPS for a gov phone or do I have to call IT?

And

Help Me Dr. Rodney McKay You’re My Only Hope! _@notleiabuthelp_ 1 s  
Also, what about breakfast?

And

Help Me Dr. Rodney McKay You’re My Only Hope! _@notleiabuthelp_ 1 s  
This is kind of fun. _@billnye_ and _@neiltyson_ just followed me. o/

Rodney McKay PhD PhD _@drrodneymckay_ 1 s  
How do you even know emojis? You can barely work your phone!

Help Me Dr. Rodney McKay You’re My Only Hope! _@notleiabuthelp_ 1 s  
I can work the phone. I just can’t find it.

Rodney McKay PhD PhD _@drrodneymckay_ 1 s  
I’m pitching it off a balcony the second we get back to Atlantis.

Help Me Dr. Rodney McKay You’re My Only Hope! _@notleiabuthelp_ 1 s  
I’ll still have Twitter.

Radek Zelenka PhD _@rzelenka_ 1 s  
_@notleiabuthelp_ I will see about linking Twitter back to #Atlantis.

Help Me Dr. Rodney McKay You’re My Only Hope! _@notleiabuthelp_ 1 s  
Awesome, thanks!

Rodney gave up. 

Rodney McKay PhD PhD _@drrodneymckay_ 1 s  
Enough. Go to your meeting. I’ll buy the damn eggs. Anything else?

Help Me Dr. Rodney McKay You’re My Only Hope! _@notleiabuthelp_ 1 s  
Uhhh the list was on my phone.

Rodney McKay PhD PhD _@drrodneymckay_ 1 s  
Perfect.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments welcome! I know jack about Twitter and had to ask for advice on how it works so any remaining mistakes are my own.


End file.
